Glaring Dream
by Vianka Landin
Summary: Shuichi se impresiona cuando un mes antes de su gira su amante recae en un estado grave de salud.


Era una mañana como todas las demás, el sol estaba en alto, pero a través de esas grandes cortinas colgadas en el cuarto de Yuki, no se veía nada más que una placentera oscuridad. Tal vez fue por eso que Shuichi no se levantó temprano ese día...

-¡Oye! Idiota, ¿no piensas levantarte?- gritó Yuki desde su estudio.

Shuichi lo escuchó entre sus sueños y abrió los ojos, pero al ver lo oscuro que estaba se volvió a dormir.

-¿No irás a trabajar?- preguntó Yuki.

-¿Trabajo?- Shuichi estaba mas adormilado que nunca, miró la ventana- pero es de madrugada todavía.

Yuki rió irónicamente, como lo solía hacer siempre.

-¿Madrugada? Si son las once de la mañana.

-¡¿Qué!

Shuichi se acercó a la ventana y abrió las cortinas, un gran rayo de sol le cegó la vista. Salió disparado del cuarto, se cambió en cuanto pudo y buscó algo de comer.

-¿No hiciste nada de desayunar?- preguntó Shuichi buscando algo en el refrigerador, pero no había mas que cerveza.

-Claro que si- Yuki prendió un cigarrillo- pero como no despertaste no te hablé y me lo comí todo.

Shuichi se empezó a enojar como nunca.

-¡Que desgraciado eres, a parte de que no me despertaste, no me hiciste de desayunar y a parte me hablas de esa manera!

Yuki lo ignoró y siguió con su trabajo.

-¡Y ahora me ignoras!

-¿Qué quieres que haga? Que me ponga a llorar?

-Maldito- murmuro antes de salir.

Yuki solamente lo volvió a ignorar.

-Mira que fumar tan temprano ¡Ojala que te mueras!- Shuichi azotó la puerta al salir.

Yuki echó un vistazo.

-No lo desperté porque estaba durmiendo como un angelito- se dijo a sí mismo- pero, si quiere que me muera, así será...

Ya en el camino, Shuichi se estaba sintiendo culpable por lo que le había dicho a Yuki en la casa.

-¿Por qué le dije eso? Después de todo no es su culpa que yo me haya quedado dormido, no es mi mamá.

La culpa lo seguía invadiendo. No era culpa de Yuki que él se haya levantado de mal humor.

Al llegar al estudio, todos se veían muy entusiasmados, "Bad Luck" tendría una gira bastante importante el próximo mes, lo único que hacía falta era una nueva canción, y todos estaban esperando las letras que Shuichi iba a escribir.

-¿Y bien? ¿La letra?- preguntó K con la pistola en la mano.

-¿Letra?- Shuichi estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, había olvidado lo de la letra.

-¿Lo olvidaste?- Fujisaki estaba a punto de perder la calma.

-Recuerdas que le ibas a pedir a Yuki que las escribiera?- le recordó Hiro.

-Ah, ya lo recordé- Shuichi bajó la cabeza al recordar a Yuki.

La noche anterior le había pedido a Yuki que le escribiera la letra de su próxima canción, el escritor había accedido felizmente... Pero con lo que Shuichi le había dicho en la mañana...

-El dijo que sí, pero...

-¿Pero?- Sakano estaba desesperado.

-Pero, hoy le dije cosas horribles en la mañana, no creo que quiera escribir mi canción...- Shuichi bajó la cabeza.

-Oh vamos, que le dijiste que haya sido tan grave?- Hiro trató de reconfortarlo.

Shuichi volteó a verlo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Le dije, que ojala se muriera...

Todos se quedaron callados... Después se vieron unos a otros y empezaron a reír.

-No es tan grave, él siempre te dice esas cosas- le dijo Hiro riendo.

Shuichi se apartó de su amigo y levantó la mirada.

-Es que ustedes no lo entienden, no importa que él lo diga todo el tiempo, yo sé que no lo dice en serio... Pero- Shuichi apretó los puños de las manos- pero... Yo lo dije en serio...

Hiro se acercó y puso una mano en el hombro de su amigo.

-Entonces, ve y pídele una disculpa- Hiro sonrió- dile que lo sientes y no lo volverás a hacer.

Shuichi dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Lo haré...

Mientras tanto, en casa de Yuki, el escritor seguía con su trabajo, cuando de repente sintió un gran dolor que le oprimía el estomago.

-¿Qué... Es ..esto?- Se preguntaba agarrándose el estomago.

Después, al poco rato, le empezó a doler la cabeza.

-Creo que será mejor hablarle a Thoma...

Se acercó al teléfono e hizo una llamada urgente.

_-Eiri? Te sientes bien? No se te oye muy bien..._

-Thoma, no se que tengo, pero me siento muy mal...

_-Eiri?_

-(Yuki empezó a vomitar sangre)

_-¿Quieres que llame a una ambulancia?_

-...

_-¡¿Eiri!..._

De un momento a otro, la ambulancia ya estaba allí, Thoma entró a la casa y encontró el cuerpo del escritor tirado en la sala.

-¡Eiri!- Thoma trató de hacerlo reaccionar. Pero no hubo respuesta.

Los paramédicos cargaron el cuerpo del escritor y lo trasladaron en ambulancia hasta un hospital...

Cuando Shuichi llegó a la casa dispuesto a disculparse se encontró con una sorpresa muy desagradable. El piso de la sala estaba cubierto de sangre y el teléfono estaba descolgado.

-Yuki...- mencionó con horror al darse cuenta que era la sangre de Yuki, ¿de quien más podía ser?

Shuichi se apresuró y tomó el teléfono en sus manos, marco lo mas rápido que pudo al celular de Mika.

-Mika? ¿Dónde está Yuki, está bien?

_-Shuichi, Yuki está muy mal..._

-¿Qué tiene? ¿dónde está?

_-No te alteres-_ Mika estaba bastante nerviosa para hablar con claridad.

-¿Qué tiene?- Shuichi estaba a punto de llorar.

_-Estamos en el hospital, pero no podemos verlo... _

-...

-_¿Shuichi?_

Mika ya no recibió respuesta, Shuichi corrió lo más rápido que pudo para poder ver a Yuki.

Pero al llegar al hospital...

-Shindou-san, que sorpresa- mencionó Thoma al verlo.

-¿Sorpresa?- pensó Shuichi- es normal preocuparte por la persona que amas.

Shuichi se paró frente a la puerta de la habitación.

-No se puede entrar- Thoma mencionó.

-¿Por qué?

-Que no ves que está muy mal, cuando fui por él estaba casi muerto en la sala. Y todo esto, bueno no quiero echarle la culpa a usted, pero, es tan obvio que...

-Fue mi culpa...- Shuichi bajó la mirada.

-Tu culpa has dicho?- Thoma se paró inmediatamente de la silla en la que estaba sentado.

-Todo esto es mi culpa, si no le hubiera dicho esas cosas tan crueles...- Shuichi estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por no llorar, pero era inevitable.

Thoma se acercó y le dio una cachetada.

-Todo esto es tu culpa? ¿Por tu culpa Eiri está así?

Shuichi asintió.

-¡Nunca te lo perdonaré!

Thoma estaba a punto de golpear a Shuichi, cuando K le detuvo la mano.

-No hagas tonterías- le susurró K.

Thoma se tranquilizó.

-Iré por un café- mencionó y se dio la media vuelta- pero, mas te vale, Shuichi, que Eiri no se muera- dicho esto bajó las escaleras.

Hiro, Fujisaki, Sakano, Ryuichi, Noriko y Mika llegaron después.

-¿Por qué tanto alboroto nanoda?- preguntó Ryuichi quien traía a kumagoro en la cabeza.

Shuichi se sentó en una banca y se llevó las manos a la cara.

-Todo es mi culpa, si no hubiera dicho eso, tal ves, el no estuviera aquí...- mencionó Shuichi sollozando- si no hubiera sido tan cruel...

Ryuichi se sentó junto a Shuichi y puso a Kumagoro y las piernas de Shuichi.

-No es tu culpa...

-¡Claro que lo es!

-¡No lo es!- Ryuichi abrazó a Shuichi lo mas fuerte que pudo.- Yuki va a estar bien, no le va a pasar nada, no ha sido tu culpa...

-Sakuma-san..

Shuichi empezó a llorar en el pecho de Ryuichi, quien lo abrazaba fuertemente.

-¿Por qué pasó esto?- le preguntó Hiro a Fujisaki.

-Mi tío me dijo que pasó de repente.- dijo llevándose una mano a la boca.

-¿De repente?

-Bueno, Yuki Eiri habló a la casa de mi tío diciendo que se sentía muy mal, después ya no contestó...

-¿Y?

-Llamaron a una ambulancia y lo encontraron tirado en la sala de su casa...

Hiro se quedó pasmado y preocupado al mismo tiempo.

-El piso estaba cubierto de sangre...

-Ya no me digas más, voy a vomitar y a llorar al mismo tiempo...

-Ha, a mi no me importa que tu llores, pero... Shuichi no se ve muy bien...

-Piensa que su culpa... Por lo que le dijo en la mañana- Hiro bajó la mirada- debe ser difícil, si hubiera sido mi novia, me estaría muriendo...

Hiro miró a su amigo en los brazos de Ryuichi, realmente estaba acabado.

-Pero- Fujisaki trató de levantar el ánimo- Yuki siempre nos ha dado esta clase de sustos antes, y siempre ha salido bien, no?

Hiro dibujó una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

-Tienes razón, siempre ha salido todo bien...

Thoma estaba en la cafetería del hospital cuando llegó Mika.

-¿por qué te pones así?- preguntó Mika al sentarse en la misma mes que su esposo.

-Es que no lo entiendes? Eiri es lo más importante para mi en este mundo, si algo le pasara, yo... No se que sería de mi...

Mika parecía un poco molesta al escuchar ese comentario.

-¿Entonces te casaste conmigo para estar con Eiri?

-No quiero hablar de eso...- Thoma cortó la conversación de golpe.

Terminó su café y se dirigió a la planta alta donde se encontraba el escritor.

-Realmente le afecta- pensó Mika con tristeza al ver a su esposo subir las escaleras con la cabeza baja.

Decidió ir tras él, después de todo, Yuki era su hermano, y no podía evitar preocuparse.

Noriko estaba recargada en una de las paredes platicando con K y Sakano.

-No se porque todos se deprimen tanto, n es más que un desmayo- Noriko realmente era despreocupada.

-No es solamente Yuki Eiri...- K señaló a Shuichi- En poco tiempo tendremos una gira y ese niño tiene que cantar, tiene que estar de buen humor para poder hacerlo.

Sakano se llevó las manos a la cabeza y empezó a dar vueltas por todos lados.

-Y si Yuki no se recupera... Y si se muere y Shindou no puede cantar...

K le disparó a Sakano para que se tranquilizara.

-Ni siquiera lo menciones; si ese escritor llegase a morir, Shuichi también moriría...

-Pero, no creo que eso pase- Noriko se enderezó y bajó las escaleras- iré a mi casa a descansar, mañana hay mucho que hacer y no me quiero desvelar.

-Tiene razón- K se fue también.

Sakano miró a los demás, hizo una inclinación y se retiró.

Ryuichi seguía consolando a Shuichi quien no paraba de llorar.

-No te preocupes, nanoda- Ryuichi puso a Kumagoro en la cabeza de Shuichi- mañana será otro día.

-Si, tienes razón- Shuichi se secó las lágrimas y se retiró.

Mika y Thoma fueron los últimos que se quedaron.

-No piensas descansar- mencionó Mika.

Thoma permanecía sentado con la mirada baja.

-No, pienso quedarme hasta que Eiri se recupere.

-...

-Ve a casa, descansa.

Mika solamente se dio la media vuelta y se retiró.

-A veces pienso que amas mas a Eiri que a mi- susurró al marcharse...

Al siguiente día, todo amaneció sin ninguna noticia sobre el escritor. Aunque Thoma seguía en el hospital, los demás estabas en el estudio para arreglar los últimos detalles de la gira.

Pero, aunque todos trabajaban, se respiraba un aire tan denso como la sangre...

-¿a dónde irás saliendo de trabajar?- Hiro sabía que la respuesta era obvia, pero sentía la necesidad de preguntar.

-A casa- respondió Shuichi.

-¡¿A casa! ¡¿No irás a visitar a Yuki!- Hiro se sorprendió.

-No, si estoy ahí, solo le causaré más problemas... Esperaré a que se ponga mejor para ir a visitarlo.

-¿Seguro?

-Si- respondió con muchas energías y una sonrisa en los labios.

Hiro miró a Shuichi alejarse, realmente esto estaba serio... Por un lado se sentía mal por lo que estaba pasando. Aunque esto pasara regularmente, ahora era distinto, ahora era Shuichi el que cargaba con la culpa.

-La letra- K apuntó a Shuichi con una pistola.

-¿Letra?

-¡¿Lo olvidaste!- Fujisaki estaba desesperado.

-Ah, esa letra- Shuichi volvió a reír.

Hiro los miró desde lejos, todo estaba tan normal como antes, pero, ¿Qué pasaría después?...

Tiempo después, las cosas marchaban un poco mejor, una noche Thoma llegó muy feliz al estudio y anunció la noticia a todos.

-Eiri está muy bien ahora- mencionó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- Ya pueden ir a visitarlo, pero, no olviden que yo seré el primero e verlo.

-Ya puedo irlo a ver?- preguntó Shuichi emocionado.

-Tu no puedes ir- Thoma le dedicó una mirada fría, después sonrió- tu tienes mucho trabajo...

Dicho esto se retiró dejando a Shuichi destrozado.

-¿por qué no quiere que yo vaya?

-Porque no quiere que nadie se le acerque a Yuki- mencionó Ryuichi detrás de él.

Shuichi lo miró.

-No importa lo que Thoma diga, nanoda, ve a verlo, se que él también te quiere ver.

Shuichi sonrió y salió corriendo del estudio...

-Shindou-san, no te puedes ir todavía- Sakano salió corriendo tras el, pero Ryuichi lo detuvo.

-Déjalo ir, quien sabe cuando será la próxima vez que lo vuelva a ver...

-¿De que habas Sakuma-san?- Sakano parecía no entender nada.

-Su salud no es nada estable, en cualquier momento podría decaer otra vez...

Shuichi corrió lo más rápido que pudo, pasó por una tienda de peluches y le llamó la atención un osito de felpa.

Se paró en la tienda y lo miró. El osito traía un mensaje en la mano: "Lo siento, me perdonas?"

-Me lo llevo- le dijo al señor de la tienda.

-¿Quiere que lo envuelva para regalo?

-Si, al fin y al cabo, es para Yuki.- susurro Shuichi.

El señor lo envolvió en una adorable envoltura color morada. Shuichi sonrió, pagó por el oso y salió corriendo para llegar a tiempo.

Al llegar al hospital, subió corriendo las escaleras y se dirigió al cuarto de Yuki.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí!- gritó Tohma al verlo.

-Vine a ver a Yuki.

-¡El no quiere verte!

-Pasa por favor- le dijo Mika a Shuichi.

Tohma se quedó pasmado al ver a Shuichi entrar al cuarto.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste Mika?

-Porque tienes que entender, que mi hermano no es de tu propiedad...

Shuichi entró al cuarto de Yuki y se dirigió hacía donde él estaba.

-Que quieres?- mencionó Yuki de malagana.

Shuichi sonrió al verlo tan bien y se abalanzó contra su amante.

-¡Oye! Quieres matarme?- Yuki estaba atrapado en los brazos de Shuichi.

Shuichi lo soltó y sacó el regalo que tenía para Yuki.

-Ta-da!

-¿qué es?- mencionó Yuki al verlo y tomarlo.

Lo agitó varias veces.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó Shuichi.

-Veo si no es una bomba...

Shuichi hizo un puchero.

-¿cómo te iba yo a dar una bomba?

-nunca se sabe.

Yuki retiro la envoltura y encontró al pequeño osito de felpa con el mensaje en la mano. Se conmovió al verlo, cualquiera hubiera jurado que en ese momento estaba sonriendo.

-Y, ahora ¿por qué pides perdón?

Shuichi se sentó en una silla al lado de la cama y bajó la mirada.

-Por lo que te dije esa mañana.

Yuki se sorprendió, esas cosas no habían tenido importancia para él.

-No tiene importancia- Yuki sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió.

Shuichi se lo quitó de la boca y lo tiró la suelo.

-¡Ya no fumes! ¡Si lo haces te morirás más pronto!

Yuki rió.

-¿Y?

-Si te mueres...- Shuichi abrazó a Yuki con ternura- si te mueres, ya no estarás conmigo.

-Lamento, lo que dije es mañana- dijo Yuki- lamento haberte dicho esas cosas tan crueles.

-No es tu culpa, yo fui el culpable.

-No es cierto.

-Si

-¡No!- gritó al momento que tomaba a Shuichi en sus brazos y le daba un profundo beso.

Tohma los veía desde la puerta, un gran coraje se apoderó de él, ¿cómo era eso posible?

-Bueno, ahora que estás bien, dime ¿cuándo vas a salir?- dijo Shuichi.

-No se, pero ya me quiero ir de aquí, la comida sabe fea y no te dejan fumar.

Los dos rieron.

-Bueno, entonces júrame que pronto saldrás y te pondrás bien.

-¿Qué demonios? ¿Quieres que te jure que no me voy a morir?

-Júramelo - Shuichi se acurrucó en los brazos de Yuki.

-Te lo juro...

Al siguiente día, todo empezó a empeorar; la salud del escritor decayó de repente, los doctores no supieron como había pasado eso.

-Lo siento señor Seguchi, aquí no podemos hacer nada...- mencionó un doctor.

-¡¿cómo que aquí no pueden hacer nada!

-Lo siento, tendremos que trasladarlo de emergencia a otro lugar.

-¿A dónde?- Tohma estaba muy preocupado.

El doctor notó su preocupación y trato de calmarlo.

-No se altere, mire, yo tengo un amigo en Nueva York...

"Nueva York" Es apalabra resonó en el interior de Tohma.

-No... Tiene que ser otro lugar- ordenó.

-Pero, espere, déjeme terminar...

-No me importa lo que tenga que decir...

-Pero señor, ese es el único lugar donde puede encontrar la cura que está buscando.

Tohma bajó la cabeza.

-Debe haber otro lado, no creo que a Eiri le guste la idea.

-Si quiere, le puedo preguntar...

-¡Yo soy quien esta decidiendo!- gritó Tohma enojado.

En ese momento Mika entró a la habitación.

-Tohma, deja que el doctor decida, él es quien sabe.

Tohma solo se volteó y salió del cuarto.

-Discúlpelo, por favor, se ha alterado mucho con esta situación- dijo Mika en señal de disculpa.

-¿Es usted su esposa?

-Lamentablemente parece que no lo soy...

Tohma se dirigió al cuarto donde se encontraba Yuki y se sentó al lado de la cama.

-El doctor te quiere mandar a Nueva York...

Yuki no le dijo nada.

-Le dije que no, pero..

-No debes decidir por él- interrumpió Yuki.

-¡¿qué!

Yuki sonrió.

-Me siento tan mal, que no me importa donde me vayan a llevar con tal de que me curen. A propósito, ¿ya sabes que tengo?

Tohma sólo negó tristemente con la cabeza.

-Aún no, pero, si te llevan a Nueva York, es posible que te cures...

-Entonces dile que si

-¡Pero, Eiri, no puedes ir a Nueva York!

Yuki lo miró muy seriamente.

-Ahora no importa lo que haya pasado allá. Lo que le pasó con el desgraciado de Yuki Kitazawa, ya no me importa en lo absoluto.

-Entonces le diré al doctor que si- Tohma salió del cuarto con la cabeza baja y con cara de desilusión, como si hubiera escuchado algo que no quería.

Yuki miró como se alejaba y después miró a través de la ventana.

-¿Qué estará haciendo ese idiota?- se preguntó al ver al pequeño osito de felpa al lado de su cama.

Mientras tanto en los estudios de N-G, todos corrían como despavoridos, no solo era Sakano esta vez.

-Ya no has recibido noticias de Yuki?- preguntó Hiro a Shuichi.

-No

-Y ¿Qué es lo más probable?

-No sé, pero tal vez ya haya mejorado- mencionó con una sonrisa.

-Si, que felicidad- dijo K mientras e apuntaba a Shuichi con una de sus tantas pistolas- pero, donde está la letra?

-Tampoco lo sé.

-¡¿Qué!- gritaron todos al unísono-¡¿Qué estás pensando!

Por un momento todos comprendieron que con la preocupación que tenía era imposible que escribiera la letra de la canción, pero ya estaban lo suficientemente desesperados como para escribir una canción tipo za, za, za.

K llegó al punto máximo de su desesperación, le había dado al muchacho más de un mes para la letra, y lo único que había logrado hacer era pedirle al famoso escritor que la escribiera, pero, al tal escritor se le había ocurrido enfermarse de gravedad, justo a un mes de la gira.

-Bueno- dijo K, tratando de contener su furia- te daré una semana más.

-Gracias- dijo Shuichi muy quitado de la pena.

-Pero-K golpeó la pared con toda su fuerza- si no la escribes a tiempo, te juro que te vas a morir antes que todos nosotros.

-Esta bien, no tienes porque preocuparte, la escribiré ahora mismo- Shuichi cogió sus cosas y salió del edificio.

Todos se le quedaron viendo a K, el cuál estaba ya más calmado.

-No creo que la escriba tan rápido- dijo Fujisaki.

-Más le vale.

En ese momento soné el celular de K, era Tohma quien había hablado.

Los demás vieron como hablaba por teléfono.

-¿Quién será?- se preguntó Hiro.

-¿Quién más?- dijo Fujisaki.

-Espero que no sean malas noticias.

K colgó el teléfono y volteó a verlos.

-Les tengo una buena y una mala noticia, ¿cuál quieren primero?

-La mala- dijo Fujisaki.

-Bueno, les daré la buena- dijo K sin hacer caso a la petición de Fujisaki- nos iremos a Nueva York...

-¡genial!- gritaron todos- ¿Por qué?

-Aquí va la mala, es escritor se está muriendo y es necesario que se lo lleven a Nueva York...

Todos se quedaron sin palabras.

-¿Y Shuichi?- preguntó K.

-Se fue a escribir la canción.- dijo Hiro- ¿Quieres que le hable?

K solo negó con la cabeza.

Mientras tanto, Shuichi estaba en su casa tratando de escribir la canción, pero ninguna idea se le venía a la cabeza, en lo único que podía pensar era en Yuki, ¿estaría bien? Eso era en lo único que podía pensar...

En ese momento su celular sonó de improviso, haciendo que Shuichi diera un brinco del susto.

-Hola...

_-Shindou- san?- contestó la vos de Mika._

-si

_-Shuichi, Eiri está..._

-¿Qué tiene?- interrumpió Shuichi antes de que Mika pudiera terminar.

_-Eiri está muy mal, ahora mismo lo están trasladando a Nueva York de emergencia, por favor no te alteres, ya todos los demás saben, y por ordenes de Tohma, todos irán a Nueva York. Tu vuelo sale mañana en la tarde, por favor ten paciencia, no te alteres..._

Shuichi soltó el teléfono... Se quedó estupefacto sin decir nada.

-_Shuichi? Estás ahí? De todos modos escucha, Tohma y yo nos iremos hoy, por favor cálmate, no creo que sea tan grave, adiós..._

Shuichi se llevó las manos a la cara y empezó a llorar en silencio.

Fue una noche larga, el cielo estaba nublado, así que las nubes taparon las estrellas y la Luna, lo único que se veía era oscuridad.

El día siguiente amaneció nublado al igual que la noche, pero nublado o no, Shuichi se levantó temprano, se vistió e hizo una maleta lo más rápido que pudo. Salió del departamento y pidió un taxi.

Al llegar al aeropuerto todos ya estaban allí.

-Llegaste temprano- mencionó Ryuichi al ver a Shuichi.

-Si.

-Buenos días, espero que sea un viaje divertido- dijo Ryuichi utilizando a Kumagoro.

Shuichi solo sonrió, pero en verdad no tenía muchas razones para sonreír, nada estaba saliendo bien.

-Que bueno que llegaste- dijo Hiro al verlo.

-Si.

-Trajiste lo necesario?

-Si.

Entonces se escuchó la llamada en el aeropuerto, el avión estaba a punto de salir. Todos agarraron sus maletas y pasaron por todo el papeleo.

Después de que pasaron a Kumagoro por el detector de metales, ya les había pasado antes, que pasaban cuchillos en los muñecos de felpa.

-Déme al muñeco por favor- le dijo un guardia a Ryuichi.

Ryuichi levantó a Kumagoro y lo vio a los ojos.

-El no quiere ir contigo.- mencionó.

-Si no me lo da, se lo voy a arrebatar.

Ryuichi abrazó a Kumagoro con todas sus fuerzas.

-Contaré hasta tres...

Lo único que llamaba la atención en el aeropuerto, era un guardia persiguiendo a un joven que sostenía con todas sus fuerzas un conejito de peluche.

-¡Démelo!  
-¡No! ¡Ya le dije que Kumagoro no quiere ir con usted!

-¡Basta señor!- gritó el guardia, quien se detuvo a descansar, correr no era su fuerte -¡Déme al conejo!

-¡No!

-¡Por favor!- suplicó el guardia mientras se arrodillaba enfrente de Ryuichi- me van a correr si no me lo da.

Ryuichi lo miró a los ojos.

-Prometa que no va a violar a Kumagoro.

El guardia se quedó estupefacto. ¿Quién va a violar un conejito de felpa?

-Basta Ryuichi- dijo K detrás de él- dale el conejo, solo lo va a revisar.

-No es cierto, él tiene malas intenciones- dijo Ryuichi aferrándose a K.

-Debería darle vergüenza- dijo K severamente- querer violar a Kumagoro. Por dios a lo que ha llegado esta sociedad.

K agarró a Ryuichi de la mano y empezó a caminar.

-No quiero que te vuelvas a separar de mi- le dijo K mientras se alejaban.

-Te lo prometo- dijo Ryuichi mientras se aferraba al brazo de K.

El guardia se quedó con la boca abierta.

-Que gente tan extraña- pensó- Creo que mejor renunciaré.

El guardia huyó corriendo de aquel lugar.

Después de aquel incidente en el aeropuerto, todos subieron a bordo del avión. K se sentó junto a Ryuichi y a Kumagoro, si, aunque no lo creas, el conejito tenía un asiento propio. Shuichi, Hiro y Fujisaki iban juntos y por último, a Noriko le había tocado junto al loco de Sakano.

El viaje no fue tan aburrido.

Había un señor detrás del asiento de K que le gustaba patear el asiento, así que él, se estaba desesperando.

Ryuichi volteó con la señora de atrás y le propuso jugar.

-¿Quiere jugar un juego conmigo?- preguntó Ryuichi con la voz más infantil que yo jamás había escuchado.

-Por dios, claro que no- dijo la señora indignada.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque no voy a jugar con usted, a demás debería comportarse como un joven no como un niño.

Ese comentario provocó que Ryuichi rompiera en llanto.

Entonces K se levantó del asiento, abrió su maleta y sacó un pistola.

-Mire señora, juegue con el niño- dijo K tratando de esconder su furia.

La señora accedió inmediatamente y Ryuichi dejó de llorar.

-Y ahora... Señor...¿podría... Por... Favor.. Dejar... De patear mi asiento?- preguntó K apunto de perder la postura.

-No- dijo el señor secamente.

Entonces solo se escuchó el sonido de un disparo, pero Hiro no lo pudo oír porque traía los audífonos puestos.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Hiro al ver la cara de vergüenza de Fujisaki.

-Quítate los audífonos.

Hiro volteó a ver a K, el cual estaba riendo triunfante al ver al señor asustado y la señora jugando con Ryuichi.

-Nosotros no los conocemos- dijo Hiro y se puso leer una revista.

-Hiro, que vas a pedir de comer?

-No sé, tu?

-Lo que tu pidas.

-¿por qué?

Entones la aeromoza se acercó, realmente parecía que era un monstruo de la casa del terror.

-¿Qué van a querer? ¿Pasta o pollo?- dijo la Aeromoza.

-¿Usted hizo la comida?- preguntó Fujisaki con cara de asco al ver los dos platillos.

-No, los hacen en el aeropuerto- respondió la aeromoza.

-Sigo dudando- le dijo Hiro- pero quiero pasta.

-Yo también- pidió Fujisaki.

-¿Y el señor dormido?- preguntó la aeromoza.

Hiro y Fujisaki miraron a Shuichi, el cual babeaba en la ventana.

-El no apetece nada, gracias.

La aeromoza, o monstruo, como la quieras llamar, se fue.

-Pruébala tu primero- le dijo Fujisaki a Hiro.

-¿Por qué yo?

-Porque si caes muerto, yo no me comeré el mío.

Hiro se sorprendió al oír eso, Fujisaki lo estaba usando como conejillo de indias.

-Si caigo muerto ¿me darás respiración de boca a boca?-preguntó Hiro provocativamente.

Fujisaki se acercó a Hiro para seguirle el juego.

-Tal vez.

-Entonces porque no me lo das horita, antes de que me muera.

-Claro- le dijo Fujisaki mientras se acercaba más.

-¡Se van a besar en el avión!- gritó Shuichi al despertarse y ver a los dos rozando sus labios.

Claro que el grito causó que todos los del avión pusieran sus miradas en los dos chicos.

Hubo unos momentos de silencio.

-Voy al baño- dijo Fujisaki.

Se paró lo más rápido que pudo y corrió al baño.

-No pudiste decirlo en secreto- le murmuró Hiro a Shuichi.

-Lo siento, me causó mucha impresión, los he visto besarse en el estudio, pero aquí, se me hizo muy extraño.

Hiro miró a la gente que lo miraba sin parpadear.

-¡Ya se acabó el espectáculo!- gritó K y amenazó a todos con su pistola. La gente se sentó inmediatamente en sus lugares.

-No se porque- dijo Shuichi- pero esto se parece a una de esas películas donde tienen secuestrado el avión.

-Pero ahora el secuestrador está de nuestra parte- dijo Hiro al momento que se paraba.

-¿a dónde vas?

-Al baño- le guiñó un ojo y se fue.

-No quiero hacer sospechas- dijo Shuichi para si mismo al momento que se volvía a dormir.

Noriko solo veía a través de la ventana mientras Sakano le hacía la platica más aburrida de su vida.

-Sakano, ¿podrías guarda silencio?- sugirió Noriko.

-Si, claro, lo que pasa que no puedo dejar de hablar porque, como ves, le tengo pánico al avión, y el hablar me quita los nervios, a propósito has visto esa película donde hay dos vampiros, o creo que son tres y de repente aparece un señor con máscara de plata y luego...

-Ahí va otra vez- Noriko suspiró y volvió a mirar a través de la ventana.

Ya abajo se podían ver las hermosas luces de la ciudad de Nueva York. Era de noche, y claro que las luces brillaban como estrellas, aunque el cielo estuviese nublado.

El avión anunció a los pasajeros que se abrochasen el cinturón. Sakano se enredo, así que Noriko tuvo que ayudarle. K le abrochó el cinturón a Ryuichi y a Kumagoro, el se abrochó el suyo, pero sin dejar de apuntar a toda la gente.

Shuichi se abrochó el suyo pero, Hiro y Fujisaki no habían llegado.

-¿Tenías que hacer eso?- dijo Fujisaki saliendo del baño con Hiro.

-Era urgente.

-Pero fue muy rápido.

-tenía que ser, ve ya llegamos.

Los dos se sentaron al lado de Shuichi y se abrocharon el cinturón. Shuichi los miraba con ojos de exaltación.

-¿Qué?- preguntaron los dos.

-Se te olvido peinarte Fujisaki, y tu Hiro, tienes el cierre abajo...

Los dos se arreglaron rápidamente.

Shuichi solo sonrió, le causaba gracia lo descuidados que eran sus amigos.

Al aterrizar todos los pasajeros bajaron antes que nuestros protagonistas, no entiendo porque.

-Ryuichi, dale las gracias a la señora por haber jugado contigo-ordenó K.

-Gracias- dijo Ryuichi.

-Y todos ustedes, bajen inmediatamente.

K se aseguró de que todos habían bajado.

Después de la revisión de papeles, pudieron salir del aeropuerto, tomaron dos taxis y se dirigieron al hotel en el que Tohma les había reservado.

K se fue en el taxi con los integrantes de Bad luck.

-¿Por qué se agarran de las manos?- preguntó Shuichi al ver las manos entrelazadas de Fujisaki y Hiro.

Fujisaki se puso rojo como un tomate.

-Pues verás, es que cuando uno termina de hacer el amor con otra persona, esa otra persona no se separa de ti hasta que llegues al hotel y le hagas el amor. Entendiste?

-Hiro, idiota- murmuró Fujisaki.

Shuichi se quedó sin palabras, solo que no se imaginaba la relación que tenían ellos dos. Entonces se acordó de todas esas veces con las que había hecho el amor con Yuki, siempre se daban la mano después, no importaba donde estuvieran.

-Yo también voy a hacer eso- mencionó K.

Todos se asombraron al oír eso.

-¿Con quien?- preguntaron todos.

-Con mi conejito.

-¡Con Kumagoro!- gritó Shuichi.

Todos se quedaron mudos con tal comentario, K solo le disparó a Shuichi.

-El otro conejito.

-Ah, Ryuichi- razonó Shuichi- pero, de todos modos es extraño.

Todos miraron a Shuichi.

-Y no es extraño que tu lo hagas con Yuki?

Shuichi se sonrojó y bajó la mirada. Todos rieron a excepción el taxista quien le pisó al acelerador.

Me pregunto que ha de haber pensado el taxista con tales comentarios, pero debió estar menos preocupado que el otro taxista; con la platica de Sakano, la arrogancia de Noriko, ya que estaba enfadada de Sakano, y Ryuichi contándole cosas tontas...

No sé cual estaba peor...

Al llegar al hotel, K arregló todo y les dio sus habitaciones:

-Hiro y Fujisaki.

(los dos estaban muy felices)

-Noriko y Sakano

(Noriko tenía cara de enfado y Sakano seguía hablando)

-K y Ryuichi

(Los dos muy felices)  
-Shuichi

(él solo)

K les dio sus llaves a cada uno y todos corrieron a sus habitaciones.

-No sé que hacer- pensó Shuichi al llegar a su habitación.

La habitación estaba grandísima, tenía una vista hermosa de toda la ciudad, había una cama king size, un baño enorme, una sala para ver la televisión y hasta un comedor.

No cabía duda de que era una suite presidencial, lo mejor de lo mejor, pero no era nada para Shuichi sin Yuki.

El botones dejó el equipaje en la entrada. Shuichi le dio las gracias, no pudo darle propina porque no traía ningún dólar.

Se acercó a la cama y dejó caer en ella, lo único en lo que pensaba era en Yuki, ¿Estaría bien?...

Entonces se escuchó el timbrar del teléfono.

-Hola

_-Shindou- san que tal?_

-Seguchi- san- mencionó con exaltación.

_-¿cómo estuvo el viaje?_

Shuichi recordó todo lo ocurrido y se limitó a decir una sola palabra.

-Extraño.

_-Extraño?- Tohma rió- bueno, siento informarle que Eiri no se encuentra bien del todo y no se permiten visitas todavía, así que no se moleste en venir mañana._

-¿Qué?

_-Cuando se mejore yo le llamaré, hasta luego- y colgó._

Shuichi se quedó estupefacto, ¿sería cierto eso?

Se paró y se asomó por la ventana de la habitación. Tohma había pagado el mejor hotel de Nueva York, pero sin Yuki, era solamente un hotel como tantos.

La vista era hermosa, se podía ver toda la ciudad, aunque estuviera un poco nublado, se podían ver algunas estrellas.

-¿Me concederías el deseo de verlo?- preguntó Shuichi al ver una de las estrellas más visibles de todo el firmamento.

La estrella brillo un poco más que antes. ¿Sería eso un si?

Al día siguiente todos se encontraban en el cuarto de Shuichi.

-Si que es bonito el cuarto- dijo K al revisar la habitación.

-Si, y hay chocolates debajo de la almohada- agregó Ryuichi.

-El baño es lindo- dijo Hiro.

-La bañera es para dos- agregó Fujisaki.

-Hay vino también- dijo Noriko al esculcar los muebles.

-También hay una bonita vista desde aquí- agregó Sakano.

Shuichi estaba recargado al lado de la puerta, no se movía, no decía nada, solo trataba de controlar su enojo al ver a todos dentro de su habitación esculcando todo.

-Si, es muy lindo, me gustaría estar aquí- dijeron todos a la vez.

-¿Ah, si?- dijo Shuichi enojado.

-¿Por qué te enojas?- preguntó Ryuichi - solamente veíamos tu habitación.

-Pero, es que son unos metiches- dijo Shuichi- a demás ¿quién les dijo que podían entrar sin consultármelo.

Todos se quedaron inmóviles, era cierto que habían entrado sin preguntar.

-Bueno- suspiró Shuichi- ya están adentro, hagan lo que quieran.

Todos sonrieron y siguieron examinando el lugar.

-Oye Shuichi, y ¿cómo está Yuki?- preguntó Hiro.

-¿Yuki? Pues... Tohma me dijo que estaba muy mal y que no podía ir a visitarlo.

-¿Muy mal? Pero, K me dijo que estaba bien.

-¿K? ¿cómo lo sabe?

Hiro hizo una seña, haciéndole entender que no sabía y se retiró para seguir esculcando.

-¡K, ¿cómo demonios sabes!- gritó Shuichi.

K se dirigió a él muy seriamente.

-Tohma me lo dijo.

-Pero, a mi me dijo otra cosa...

-El no quería que yo te dijera, pero de todos modos te ibas a dar cuenta. Lo que pasa es que no quiere que vayas a verlo, pero no te preocupes, ya podrás ir, la señorita Mika hará algo...

En el hospital, Tohma se encontraba en el cuarto de Yuki.

-Y, no piensas hablarle a los demás?- preguntó Yuki al verlo solo con Mika.

Tohma solo seguía con la cabeza baja.

-No vinieron a Nueva York- mintió.

Mika se sorprendió al oír eso, ella sabía que no era verdad.

-Entonces que esperas?

Tohma subió la mirada.

-¿Qué?

-Me estoy muriendo, puedo sentirlo, y no me quiero morir sin ver a ese idiota, tu sabes cual.

-¡Pero, Eiri, yo solo pienso en tu bien!

-Ellos están aquí- dijo Mika.

-¡Mika!- gritó Tohma.

-Están en un hotel aquí en Nueva York- dijo Mika al momento en que se retiraba.

-Gracias hermana.

Tohma se quedó perplejo ante aquello.

-¿Por qué no querías decirme?- Yuki parecía bastante enojado.

-Porque...

En ese momento Yuki le dio una bofetada a Tohma.

-Que no lo ves?

Tohma lo miró muy atentamente.

-Eres un egoísta, tan egoísta pensando solo en ti, que has decepcionado a la persona que amas.

Dicho esto Tohma volteó a ver la puerta por donde había salido Mika, pero era demasiado tarde, ella ya se había ido.

-Mika- susurró Yuki- has herido demasiado a Mika, y si llegase a pasarle algo, te juro que yo mismo te mataría.

Tohma se puso de pie y le entregó a Eiri un papel doblado.

-¿Ha donde irás?- preguntó Yuki al verlo salir.

-Iré a ver a mi esposa- sonrió Tohma.

-Espera, si no te vuelvo a ver, cuida de Mika y dile a Tatsuha que es un desgraciado por no venirme a ver.

-Se lo diré, adiós Eiri- dijo Tohma al salir de la habitación.

-Y algo más- Tohma esperó un momento más.

Yuki se quedó viendo el osito que le había dado Shuichi, lo tomó en sus manos.

-Dale esto a ese tonto- le entregó el osito- dile que hay algo en mi computadora que quiero que vea.

-¿Solo eso?- preguntó sosteniendo el osito en sus manos.

-Si, solo eso.

Entonces Tohma salió del cuarto, en busca de Mika.

En ese momento entró un doctor a la habitación, le dijo algo a Yuki y bajó la cabeza, Yuki solo sonrió.

-Entonces déme mi ropa y unos cigarros.

-Pero...

-No creerá que me voy a quedar aquí, o sí?

El doctor negó con la cabeza y llamó a una enfermera. En unos minutos le llegaron a Eiri sus cosas; éste se vistió y salió del hospital con un cigarro en la boca. Desdobló el papel que le había dado Tohma y leyó la dirección del hotel y la habitación en donde se encontraba Shuichi.

-Si que están en el mejor hotel- murmuró al ver la dirección.

Llamó a un taxi y le dijo a donde quería ir.

-¿No lo he visto en algún otro lado?- preguntó el taxista al verlo.

-No creo, al menos que usted aya sido el hombre que me dejó en el parque cuando estaba nevando aquella vez.

El taxista trató de recordar.

-Usted es el loco que me dijo que lo llevara al parque...

Yuki solo lo miró y después miró hacía la ventana y la abrió para tirar las cenizas del cigarro.

-Si, yo soy ese loco...

Mientras tanto en el hotel, todos se habían marchado a lugares distintos, a excepción de Hiro y Fujisaki que seguían en su cuarto, y Shuichi quien se quedaba viendo la ciudad desde su ventana.

-¿Qué estará haciendo Yuki?- se preguntaba al ver para afuera.

De repente se escuchó que tocaban la puerta de su habitación. Caminó enojado hacía la puerta y la abrió bruscamente.

-¡Ya les dije que no tengo condones! ¡Así que váyanse a la #"#$...

Shuichi se detuvo al ver a quien le había dicho esas palabras.

-No me importa que no tengas condones, de todos modos no los necesito- murmuró Yuki fuera de la habitación de Shuichi- Pero, no me esperaba esa bienvenida.

Shuichi se quedó helado.

-No me vas a invitar a pasar? Aquí afuera no hay ceniceros.

Shuichi se abalanzó contra Yuki y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-¡Que gusto me da verte! Pero ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No se supone que estás muy mal en el hospital?

-No, tal parece que ya no.

-Entonces pasa.

Yuki entró a la habitación enorme en la que estaba hospedado Shuichi.

-Esto es demasiado lujo para alguien como tu- dicho esto tiró su cigarro en el bote de basura.

-¿Qué insinúas?

-Nada- Yuki miró a Shuichi y se acercó lentamente a él.

- ¿Y?

-¿Qué?

-¿No me vas a recibir?

Yuki le dio un enorme beso a Shuichi, después se acercó a la cama y empezó a buscar algo.

-Dime, Shuichi, ¿dónde está el baño?  
Shuichi apuntó a una puerta blanca al lado de él.

-Gracias.

Yuki entró y abrió la llave de la bañera.

-Vamos entra, estoy seguro que hay muchas cosas de las que tenemos que hablar.

Shuichi entró al baño y se sentó al lado de la bañera para poder hablar con su amante.

-¿Por qué estas tan lindo conmigo?- preguntó al fin.

-Porque así son los novios.

Shuichi se sonrojó al oír eso, Yuki jamás había dicho eso en todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos, aunque no era mucho en realidad.

-¿Por qué saliste del hospital?

-¿cómo has estado?

Shuichi se quedó perplejo, esa pregunta no venía al caso.

-Yo bien.

-¿Y por qué me dijiste que no tenías condones cuando llegue?

-No pensé que eras tu- Shuichi no sabía como explicárselo- Es que, Hiro y Fujisaki han venido mas de mil veces solo para preguntarme eso, entonces cuando abrí, pensé que eran ellos, y... Pues, eras tu... Pero ¿por qué saliste del hospital?

-¿Me pasas el jabón? Por favor- pidió Yuki.

Shuichi agarró el jabón y se lo entregó.

-¿Por qué no me contestas?

-Parece que va a llover mañana en la tarde.

Parecía que Yuki estaba evitando la pregunta, así que Shuichi dejó de preguntarla.

-Entonces, mi amor, ¿a dónde quieres ir hoy?- preguntó Yuki al salir de bañar y ponerse la ropa.

-¿Mi amor?- Shuichi sentía que su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora- A donde sea, con tal de estar contigo.

-Bueno, estaba pensando que te gustaría ir a ver, no se, un obra de teatro?

Shuichi solo asintió.

-Después ir a pasear por ahí?

Shuichi volvió a asentir, esta vez con la cabeza baja.

-Y después tomar un café en algún "Starbucks"

-Qué es ese lugar?

-No me digas que nunca has tomado un café allí? De todos modos te llevaré y verás que no te arrepentirás.

Shuichi se quedó viendo los ojos de Yuki. Éste terminó de vestirse y tomó a Shuichi de la mano.

-Entonces vámonos, no hay que desperdiciar tiempo- Yuki le dedicó una sonrisa a su amante y salieron del hotel a toda prisa.

-¿Qué tienes? ¿por qué me ves así?- preguntó Yuki al ver como lo miraba Shuichi.

-Lo que pasa es que esto es tan extraño, estás siendo muy amable y además ¿Por qué saliste del hospital tan pronto?

-¡Taxi!- gritó Yuki al ver uno pasar en frente de ellos.- ¿No crees que es un buen día?- dijo al apuntar el cielo.

Los dos se subieron al taxi. Yuki empezó a darle unas indicaciones al taxista, Shuichi solo se le quedaba viendo de una manera muy peculiar.

-¿Por qué no me contestas la pregunta?- Shuichi estaba apunto de estallar de lo enojado que estaba.

-Sabes, la otra vez atropelle un perro, creo que era del vecino, pero no le dije nada. Cuando vuelvas a Japón, dile que yo fui.

Shuichi se quedó con la boca abierta.

-q...Q...QUE?

-También dile que yo envenené a su gato, y también... Bueno, solo dile que he matado a todas las mascotas que ha tenido.

Yuki se quedó viendo los ojos de Shuichi.

-Pareces un poco confundido.- declaró Yuki al tomar su rostro entre sus manos.

Shuichi se sonrojó a más no poder, realmente Yuki estaba actuando raro.

-¿cómo no estarlo? Parece que saliste del manicomio y no del hospital.

-Eso hubiera deseado- murmuró Yuki, pero Shuichi no pudo escucharlo...

Al poco tiempo llegaron a un lugar un poco extraño. Shuichi salió del carro con una sensación extraña.

-¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó.

-Estamos en un lugar, al que nunca quise regresar- menciono y tomó a Shuichi de la mano.

-No me digas que...

-Aquí es el parque al cual solía venir con Yuki Kitazawa.

Yuki le sonrió a Shuichi.

-¿Y por qué me traes aquí?- Shuichi parecía un poco confundido.

-Siempre recordé este lugar como un infierno- Los dos empezaron a caminar a través de toda la multitud- porque solo tenía recuerdos con él...

Shuichi no dejaba de prestarle atención a Yuki, estaba hablando como si se fuera a morir.

-Por eso te traje- Yuki se detuvo, miró atentamente a Shuichi y se acercó- Para tener recuerdos contigo, para que cuando recuerde este lugar, no recuerde Yuki, sino a Shuichi- Yuki se acercó y le plantó un beso en la boca a su amante.

Se quedaron así por unos instantes. Era cierto que se habían besado en muchas ocasiones, pero esta vez era diferente, ahora era el mejor beso del mundo, el mejor que jamás, pensaba, recibiría Shuichi.

Ahora todo estaba claro, Yuki ya se había olvidado completamente de Yuki Kitazawa, ya no había rastros de él, sólo había lugar para una persona en su mente, y esa era Shuichi.

-Yuki- murmuró Shuichi al acurrucare en su pecho.

-Ahora iremos a divertirnos- le dijo mientras le sonreía.

Salieron del parque de la mano, como habían entrado, Yuki llamo a un taxi y le dio una dirección.

Shuichi no dijo nada, ahora no le interesaba a donde fuera, no importaba si Yuki estaba a su lado...

Después de pasar el mejor día de sus vidas, decidieron ir al café, ya en la noche.

-¿Qué quieres de tomar?- preguntó Yuki.

-Lo que sea- pensó por un momento- no, un frapuccino.

-Perfecto.

-Y un pastel de chocolate- dijo sonriendo.

Yuki pidió los cafés y pagó la cuenta. Después se sentaron en una de las mesas de afuera.

-Se siente bien estar aquí afuera- dijo Yuki al ver al cielo.

-Se ven las estrellas.

-Es la primera vez, que veo estrellas en Nueva York.

Shuichi se sorprendió.

-Y eso es porque estoy contigo- afirmó Yuki.

Shuichi se puso rojo al oír eso; que las estrellas brillaran por su causa, era demasiada exageración de Yuki.

-Y ¿Te gustó el café?- preguntó Yuki al ver que no había tomado nada.

Shuichi veía el café con un poco de curiosidad.

-No me pasará nada, verdad?

-No seas tonto, lo único que podría poner en el café es un sedante.- dijo suspirando.

-Un...se..dan..te ¿para qué?

Yuki le sonrió maliciosamente y tomó un pedazo de su pastel.

-Para dormirte, llevarte a mi habitación, y después...

-Ya no sigas- Shuichi estaba sonrojado- se lo que pasa después.

-Dejarte dormir- terminó Yuki.

Shuichi se sorprendió al oír eso, después se avergonzó y bajó la cabeza.

-Eres un pervertido Shuichi, ¿qué habías pensado?

-Otra cosa- mencionó mientras se abrazaba a si mismo- Hace mucho que no te siento cerca... De mi.

Yuki le dio el último sorbo a su café y se acercó peligrosamente a Shuichi.

-Yo también te he extrañado- murmuró en su oído- Nos iremos en cuanto termines el café.

Shuichi se acabó el café de un trago y el pastel... Bueno, no quieren saber...

-Ya podemos irnos- Shuichi se acurrucó en Yuki.

Yuki lo tomó de la mano y salieron del café. Al salir, el escritor pidió un taxi y los dos subieron a la parte trasera.

-¿a dónde quieren ir?- preguntó el taxista.

Yuki arrinconó a Shuichi en la puerta del taxi y empezó a besar su cuello. Shuichi estaba rojo solo de pensar que el taxista los estaba viendo.

-A esta dirección- dijo Yuki mientras le enseñaba un papel al taxista.

-Claro- asintió el hombre, pero no dejaba de ver lo que los dos sujetos que había subido a su carro, estaban haciendo en la parte trasera.

-Me extrañaste mucho?- preguntó Yuki al subir la camiseta del muchacho.

Shuichi solo disfrutaba de aquellas caricias que su amante le hacía sentir.

-Si...- dijo simplemente al sentir la lengua de Yuki jugar con su ombligo.

El escritor no se detuvo hasta que escuchó la linda voz de Shuichi en un gemido de placer.

-Y, ¿qué fue lo que más extrañaste?- preguntó Yuki.

-Tu cuerpo- susurró su amante.

Yuki se acercó más a Shuichi.

-Cuando lleguemos al hotel, no te la vas a acabar.

Shuichi se puso rojo. El taxista se puso rojo, podría jurar que estaba sudando, aunque no estaba totalmente interesado en lo que hicieran sus clientes, los estaba observando por el retrovisor.

-Te extrañé tanto- Unas lágrimas empezaron a salir de los ojos de Shuichi- ni siquiera podía dejar de pensar en ti, me preocupe tanto cuando me dijeron que estabas muy mal.

Yuki lamió el cuello de Shuichi.

-Esta noche no me vas a extrañar.

-Yuki...ah - Shuichi gimió al sentir la lengua del escritor jugando con sus pezones.

El taxista tenía la boca abierta, por el retrovisor, en lo único que se fijaba era en los pectorales del cantante. Al mismo tiempo, también se estaba excitando al ver como el escritor seducía al otro muchacho. Y los santos ruidos que escuchaba, lo forzaban a hacer algo.

-Señores- interrumpió el taxista.

Yuki volteó a verlo lo más molesto que alguien jamás lo haya visto.

-Debe tener un gran pretexto para interrumpirme en algo tan importante.

Shuichi se bajó la camisa y agarró a Yuki del brazo.

-Ya llegamos- le susurró Shuichi a la oreja.

El escritor se puso rojo. Tomó a su amante de la mano y salieron del taxi.

-Horita voy- Yuki le hizo una seña a Shuichi para que se alejara. Se acercó a la ventanilla del taxi y sacó unos cuantos dólares.

Se los entregó al taxista y se dio la media vuelta, pero el taxista no dejaba de verlo.

-¿Qué se le ofrece?- preguntó Yuki al ver que el taxista no dejaba de verlo.

-Es que...- el taxista estaba apenado- su novio es muy lindo.

Yuki sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió.

-Pero, solo es mío, así que no intente nada...

Dicho esto se metió al hotel y se dirigió hacia donde Shuichi lo estaba esperando.

-¿Por qué tardaste?

-Es que, el taxista no tenía cambio- mintió Yuki- ¿qué esperas? Ya vámonos.

Los dos amantes subieron al elevador hasta llegar al cuarto.

-La vista es hermosa- dijo Yuki al asomarse por la ventana del cuarto.

Shuichi solo asintió y se acercó.

-Pero, solo es hermosa cuando estas conmigo- le murmuró Yuki a Shuichi.

Eso hizo que el cantante se sonrojara.

-Dime, Shuichi, que es lo que mas te gusta de mi?

Shuichi se sorprendió por la pregunta, nunca hubiera imaginado que Yuki preguntaría algo así, pero de todos modos, la respuesta era difícil. No había parte de Yuki que Shuichi no quisiera.

El cantante pasó su vista por todo el cuerpo del escritor.

-¿Y?- preguntó Yuki.

-No hay ninguna parte que no me guste de ti.

-Pero debe de haber alguna parte que sea tu favorita- Yuki se acercó a Shuichi, hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para sentir el calor de su cuerpo.

Shuichi estaba sonrojado, el solo sentir la respiración de su amante, hacía que se sintiera en el cielo.

-Me gustas, todo tu, me gustas muchísimo- susurró Shuichi.

-Tu también me gustas muchísimo.

Shuichi se sintió en un sueño al escuchar esas palabras saliendo de la boca de Yuki. ¿Sería verdad? O todo era un sueño.

-No es un sueño, Shuichi, en verdad te lo estoy diciendo. Aunque creas que soy un monstruo insensible.

-No pienso eso.

Yuki solo sonrió y llevó a su amante a la cama.

-Quiero sentirte esta noche, y quiero que me sientas como nunca antes- mencionó Yuki.

Shuichi se acostó en la cama sin dejar de abrazar las caderas del escritor. Yuki empezó a lamer el cuello de Shuichi, mientras sus manos retiraban cuidadosamente toda la ropa del cantante.

Shuichi solo se dejaba llevar por las caricias, hasta que sintió el peso del cuerpo de su amante encima suyo, dejó escapar unos cuantos gemidos de placer.

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó Yuki.

Shuichi no podía hablar, solo gritaba.

-Si...- murmuró al fin- Yuki...

En ese momento, Yuki se detuvo.

-¿Por que te detienes? ¿Hice algo mal?- Shuichi parecía angustiado.

-No me llames Yuki...

Shuichi se confundió.

-Quiero olvidarme completamente de Yuki Kitazawa; me puse ese nombre solo por él; pero ahora solo quiero pensar en ti, así que llámame por mi verdadero nombre.

-Eiri...- murmuró Shuichi.

Yuki se acercó a Shuichi y tomó su rostro entre sus manos.

-Así es, llámame Eiri...

Shuichi sonrió, era evidente que ahora solo existía él, en el corazón de su amante, y eso lo hacía tan feliz...

Eiri se puso de pie y apagó todas las luces.

-Nuestra única iluminación serán las estrellas y la Luna- Se asomó de nuevo al ventanal- ¿no es eso romántico?

Shuichi solo asintió, era la primera vez que Eiri se ponía romántico en la cama, de seguro algo le había pasado mientras estaba en el hospital, pero ¿cómo saberlo? Si siempre evitaba ese tema.

Eiri se sentó a su lado y lo miró por un rato, esta era su noche, los dos amantes desnudos, uno frente al otro, ¿Cuántas cosas no pasaron por sus cabezas?

Shuichi no aguantó la tentación y saltó encima de su amante, le besó tan apasionadamente, como si fuera la última vez que lo hacía; y Eiri siguió el beso hasta que se tuvo que separar por falta de oxígeno. Hizo todas las sábanas a un lado y se acostó encima de Shuichi. Nunca había sido tan feliz en toda su vida.

Empezó por besar cada rincón del cuerpo del cantante, no había tiempo que perder, que chistosa ironía, pensaba. Como lo planeó, terminó por hacer el amor con su amante cuantas veces fuera posible hacerlo, hasta que quedaron totalmente fatigados.

Se taparon con las sábanas, y se acurrucaron uno contra el otro.

-¿Y qué te pareció?- preguntó Eiri al encender un cigarrillo.

-Lo más romántico y salvaje- Shuichi se sonrojó- es extraño.

-¿Qué?- dio una bocanada al cigarro.

-Que no te hayas ido- cerró los ojos- siempre te vas después de haber hecho el amor, y me dejas solo.

Eiri abrazó a Shuichi con todas sus fuerzas.

-En verdad he sido un malvado- suspiró- nunca valoré lo que tenía, no como debía.

-Pero hoy lo has hecho, y se que lo harás de ahora en adelante- Shuichi rió.

Pero Eiri se quedó callado.

-¿No es así?- el cantante buscó su mirada.

Eiri asintió.

-No se como decirte esto...- seguía con la mirada seria.

-¿Decirme qué?- preguntó con curiosidad.

-Es que- dudo un poco- no se como decirte lo mucho que te amo, y lo he hecho siempre, pero no he sabido como demostrarlo, y se que me odias por eso, por no haberte valorado, por no haberte mostrado cuanto te amaba- volteó hacía otro lado.

Se notaba que estaba llorando, pero no quería mostrarse débil en ese momento.

-No importa- Shuichi lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas- Yo se que me amas, no necesitas demostrarlo.

Se quedaron así por un rato; hasta que Eiri volvió a romper el silencio.

-Sabes? Hay algo más que quiero pedirte...

-¿Qué es? Haré lo que sea por ti.

-Pues, hay una canción- miró por la ventana- que siempre me ha gustado mucho.

-¿Cuál es?

-Glaring Dream...

Shuichi se quedó pasmado, es canción tenía un significado muy especial para él, y que fuera la favorita de su amante, le daba un significado aún más especial. Aunque nunca se lo había dicho, sabía que esa canción estaba dedicada al escritor; desde el primer instante en que lo conoció, esa canción se convirtió en algo más.

-Y... me gustaría que me la cantaras.

-Ahora!- Shuichi se sorprendió aún más.

Lo único de lo que se quejaba Eiri, era de su horrible voz.

-Me gusta la letra, pero me gusta más escucharla de tus propios labios.

El cantante se emocionó al escuchar eso.

-Está bien, la cantaré.

Afinó su voz lo más que pudo, y empezó a cantar la canción favorita del escritor; la canción con cero de talento, la canción que había traído de regreso a Eiri de Nueva York. Esa canción que los unió para siempre, Glaring Dream.

Eiri se relajó al escuchar las palabras de la canción, empezó a pensar en todo lo que había pasado desde la primera vez que vio ese pedazo de papel tan desagradable. La relación que había tenido con su amante, las cosas que había tenido que superar; la obsesión de Tohma hacía el, la muerte de Yuki Kitazawa, el rechazo de su prometida, el rechazo de su padre a su condición homosexual. Suspiró al recordarlo con una sonrisa.

Al tiempo que Shuichi terminó de cantar, Eiri lo miró de la manera más tierna jamás descrita; tomó su rostro entre sus manos y le susurró al oído.

-Nunca olvides que te amo...- y le dio un beso apasionado en la boca.

Shuichi estaba llorando de felicidad, mientras Eiri disfrutaba de un beso que deseo, fuera eterno.

-Creo que es hora de dormir- Eiri miró la hora- Sino, mañana no despertaremos.

Shuichi asintió. Entonces se acostaron uno contra el otro, abrazados entre las blancas sabanas.

-...Y te amaré por toda una eternidad- fue lo último que mencionó Eiri antes de cerrar sus ojos.

La mañana siguiente llegó, la luz del sol atravesó el ventanal del cuarto de hotel.

Shuichi se despertó y se puso de pie, corrió hacía el ventanal y se estiró.

-Hoy es un bonito día no crees Eiri?- le dio una mirada, pero el escritor seguía con los ojos cerrados.

Shuichi se subió a la cama y empezó a sacudir a su amante con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Ya levántate, vamos a pasear otra vez.

Pero no hubo respuesta.

-No te hagas el muerto- Shuichi hizo un puchero y lo volvió a sacudir.

Entonces su sonrisa se borró, dio unos pasos hacia atrás horrorizado al ver que su amante ya no respiraba. Y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que el escritor no volvería a abrir sus ojos.

Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y se echó al suelo a llorar.

-Esto no puede estar pasando- se lamentó.

Pero ya nada podía hacer, el amor de su vida se había esfumado para siempre...

Se quedó allí, pasmado por lo que acababa de suceder, vio como todo ocurría en un segundo plano, como si el fuera invisible, como si su mundo se hubiese terminado. Llegó la ambulancia, pero ya no había nada que hacer.

Se juntaron todos en el día del entierro; en Nueva York, como el escritor lo había indicado.

Nadie se atrevía a decir palabra, ni siquiera Mika, quien era la más dolida, aparentemente. Pues Shuichi solo se quedó parado sin decir ni expresar ningún sentimiento.

-Entonces, ¿Algunas palabras?- indicó el padre que fue al entierro.

Todos miraron a Tohma.

-No, creo que ya todo lo ha dejado escrito- aseguró Tohma.

Dio un último vistazo a su escritor y se retiró a lado de Mika.

Shuichi miró el cielo, estaba nublado, el sol no había salido ese día, pronto llovería; y de seguro no habría estrellas esa noche, en ninguna parte del mundo.

Dieron el entierro, pero nadie se atrevía a retirarse. Una gota cayó en la mejilla de Mika, pero no se podía diferenciar de una lágrima.

-Creo que ya está lloviendo- Tohma se acercó a Mika con un paraguas en la mano- Si te mojas te puedes enfermar- sonrió y la cubrió.

Mika sonrió y se puso a lado de su esposo.

Todos los demás sacaron sus paraguas, excepto Shuichi, quien prefirió mojarse.

-Creo que hay algo que debo hacer- Tohma se acercó a Shuichi- Creo que hay algo que Eiri quería darte.

Shuichi lo miró atento. Tohma sacó el osito de felpa y se lo entregó; Shuichi lo tomó entre sus manos y empezó a llorar, abrazó al osito pensando en su amado.

-El quería que vieras algo en su computadora, no me dijo que era, pero creo que es algo importante- tomó el hombro de Shuichi- el hubiera querido que fueras muy feliz- suspiró y se alejó.

Hiro se acercó a su amigo.

-No es tu culpa- le dijo.

-¡Claro que lo es! No lo ves? Yo lo ocasioné!- estaba totalmente alterado.

Ryuichi llegó y le dio una bofetada a Shuichi.

-Eres un tonto- le dijo seriamente- Deberías poder seguir con tu vida.

-¡Pero lo amo demasiado!

-¡No me interesa eso!- gritó Ryuichi- ¡se que es doloroso, pero el no quería que te pusieras triste!

Noriko llegó y puso su paraguas encima de sus cabezas.

-El quiere que seas feliz- le entregó un pañuelo.

Todos a su alrededor sonrieron.

-Kumagoro quiere que sonrías y cantes otra vez, nanoda- Ryuichi volvió a adoptar su imagen de niño pequeño.

Cantar, no era eso lo que Yuki adoraba escuchar? Entonces, finalmente, Shuichi sonrió.

-Y eso es lo que haré- dirigió su mirada hacia el cielo nublado- cantaré para ti...

De regreso a Japón, estaba ahora todo normal, después de anunciar la muerte de un famoso escritor, y hacer todas las preguntas a su amante; se calmó el asunto. Aunque todavía había cicatrices, estaban bien cuidadas y escondidas donde los demás no pudieran verlas.

Tohma regresó a su casa, después de un día de trabajo sin novedades. Miró todas las fotografías que Mika tenía de su hermano, pero hizo como si no le hubiera causado ningún dolor.

-Ya volviste- Mika se asomó desde la cocina.

-Si- Tohma volvió a poner la cara sonriente de siempre.

-Te hice una comida deliciosa- Mika sonrió.

-¿Cocinaste?- se sentó en la mesa- que milagro.

-No hables como si nunca fuera una buena ama de casa- Acercó las cosas a la mesa- En verdad, hoy sentí que quería cocinar- sirvió los platos.

Definitivamente una comida deliciosa.

-Creo que nunca habíamos comido juntos- Tohma terminó su plato.

-No- Mika terminó también.

Se quedaron callados por un momento, sin saber lo que el otro pensaba, pero yo puedo asegurar que pensaban en Yuki, aunque nadie lo mencionaba, había un hueco en sus vidas, que nadie jamás podría llenar.

Mika recogió la cocina; el cielo oscureció, y los dos se quedaron mirando por la ventana de su habitación con nostalgia.

-Hay algo que quiero decirte- Mika rompió el silencio.

-Dime- Tohma se puso atento.

-No se como decirlo...- se quedó pensando por un momento- Tohma, yo se que nuestra relación no ha sido magnífica, pero yo quiero recuperar ese amor que nos teníamos cuando nos casamos.

-Haré lo que sea.

-Tohma, estoy embarazada.

Todo se quedó en silencio.

-¡Eso es maravilloso!- Tohma corrió hacía donde estaba su esposa y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

-¿No es genial?

-Claro que lo es.

Los dos sonrieron, de ahora en adelante todo iba a cambiar...

Mientras tanto, Shuichi seguía pensando en su amado, aunque cuando estaba con sus amigos pretendía que estaba bien, no lo estaba. Faltaba una semana para la gira que harían, y aún no tenía las letras de la canción.

Parecía que todo estaba saliendo mal; la muerte de su ser más amado... es lo peor que alguien le puede pasar.

Entonces pensó en las palabras de Thoma, aquel día en el funeral, Yuki quería que viera algo en la computadora. Se dirigió al cuarto donde solía trabajar el escritor, prendió la lalptop y encontró un archivo que se titulaba "el no poder vivir sin ti", hizo un clic y apareció un escrito:

_Desde el día en que te conocí,_

_No he dejado de pensar en ti,_

_Fuiste tu quien invadió mi casa,_

_Mi mente, mi corazón._

_Aunque palabras frías yo te haya dicho,_

_Con palabras tontas me callabas._

_Y es que no puedo vivir sin ti,_

_Porque una noche sin ti, es un infierno,_

_Porque un día sin ti, es mi invierno._

_Y es que te amo tanto,_

_Que no hallo la forma de decírtelo_

_Pues la única forma es escribiendo esta canción._

_Aunque en un ayer fuese yo muy malo, _

_Tu nunca me lo reprochaste,_

_Ni siquiera me miraste aquel día_

_Me dolió tanto..._

_Y aunque tal vez no te vuelva a ver nunca más_

_Quiero decirte de nuevo, lo mucho que te amo_

_Y si yo llegase a morir,_

_Vendría por ti en cuanto pudiera,_

_Porque ni siquiera muerto,_

_Podría vivir sin ti..._

Lágrimas empezaron a recorrer el rostro de Shuichi, no sabía que era ese sentimiento que sentía, tristeza o felicidad. Se quedó parado frente al computador un rato más; se sentó en la silla y empezó a escribir otra parte de la canción:

_Se que nunca volverás,_

_Nunca sonreirás,_

_Nunca me hablarás,_

_Ya nunca más..._

_Es que es esta vida tan cruel?_

_Que no me deja estar contigo?_

_O es que tu eres tan cruel?_

_Que por eso te alejaste?_

_Por qué es tan difícil vivir sin ti?_

_Si lo único que hacías,_

_Era ofenderme y tratarme con crueldad_

_Ahora se porque es tan difícil..._

_Porque en verdad_

_Yo te amaba demasiado._

_Y ahora quisiera escuchar tu voz,_

_Aunque sean esas palabras crueles,_

_Hubiera querido que las dijeras para siempre,_

_Porque las decías tu._

_Ahora que ya no estás _

_¿Podré vivir sin ti?_

_¿Por qué te fuiste tan pronto?_

_Ahora que no estás_

_¿Quién calentará mi cama?_

_¿Quién hará latir mi corazón?_

_Nadie puede hacerlo más que tu._

_Ahora se que no puedo vivir sin ti._

Sonrió al terminar de escribir, imprimió las hojas y salió corriendo al estudio lo más rápido que pudo.

Llegó y se metió al cuarto de grabación.

-¿Qué sucede?- K se sorprendió al verlo así.

-Ya tengo la letra- levantó las hojas que traía en la mano- Las letras de nuestra nueva canción, para la gira.

-Pero la gira es en unos días- agregó Fujisaki- No terminaremos de componerla.

Shuichi lo miró seriamente.

-Todo es posible- mencionó Shuichi con la cabeza gacha- Si no lo proponemos, yo se que lo podremos lograr- Subió la mirada con una enorme sonrisa.

Todos los demás sonrieron al verlo tan feliz y se pusieron a trabajar.

Finalmente llegó el glorioso día en que empezaba la gira de Bad Luck por todo Japón; empezando en Tokio, donde sería el primer concierto.

Todo estaba listo; las entradas estaban agotadas desde algunos días antes; había millones de admiradores por todos lados; todos esperando el aclamado concierto.

El estadio estaba lleno, la gente gritando, todo era perfecto, lo que siempre habían soñado se había vuelto realidad.

Los muchachos estaban en los camerinos, esperando.

-Crees que nos vaya bien?- Fujisaki estaba muy preocupado.

-Claro- Hiro estaba bastante confiado, como siempre- Somos Bad Luck, y la canción nueva será todo un éxito, lo se- Miró a Shuichi.

Shuichi lo miró y sonrió.

-Todo saldrá muy bien.

Fue entonces cuando las luces se apagaron, empezaron a salir luces de varios colores, todas apuntando al escenario. La gente empezó a gritar cada vez más fuerte, hasta que se escuchó el sonido de la guitarra de Hiro; todas las muchachas gritaron; se escuchó el teclado; y el público gritó con más fuerza.

-¡Buenas Noches Tokio!- se escuchó la voz de Shuichi.

Y el público enloqueció.

-Gracias a todos por venir, antes de empezar quisiera dedicar mi primera canción a alguien muy especial- toda la gente se quedó callada para escuchar sus palabras- Realmente estoy muy feliz porque han venido, pero, esta canción que voy a dedicar, no va hacia ustedes...

Todos se quedaron atentos.

-Quiero dedicarle esta canción al escritor Yuki Eiri, pues fue una parte muy importante en mi vida; y aunque el ya no este aquí, yo quiero dedicarle esta canción que era su favorita, Glaring Dream.

Shuichi tomó el micrófono con las dos manos y empezó a cantar. Podría jurar que varios en el público estaban llorando. El mismo cantante, estaba llorando mientras cantaba.

La canción más importante, y fue por eso que la cantó como nunca antes, fue por eso que la cantó como si fuera la última que cantaría en toda su vida, porque iba dedicada a su amante, porque era una canción tan especial que le recordaría, mientras siguiera vivo, las últimas palabras de Eiri: _...Y te amaré por toda una eternidad_

Cuando terminó de cantar, miró a su público, quien lo aclamaba con fervor; pero entonces, algo captó su atención... un hombre de pelo rubio, vestido con un traje negro y unos lentes oscuros. Cerró los ojos por un momento y cuando los abrió, el hombre había desaparecido.

-Eiri- murmuró.

Sacudió la cabeza convenciéndose de que había sido solo una ilusión.

-¡Ahora si, vamos a rockear!- gritó y empezó a cantar de nuevo.

La gente estaba muy emocionada. Cuando llegó la hora del final, cantó la canción que había impreso de la computadora de su amante.

Así terminó el concierto; todo un éxito...

Todos los muchachos estaban celebrando en un restaurante.

-Eso fue lo mejor que he escuchado- dijo Tohma- le felicito Shindou-san- sonrió como siempre.

-No fue nada, jejeje.

Hiro llegó y abrazó a su amigo.

-Fue todo un éxito, cantaste mejor que mejor- rió.

-Claro, te felicito- agregó Fujisaki.

-Kumagoro también- el conejo salió de repente delante de Shuichi- fue genial nanoda.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

-Pues, no fue nada, canté como siempre- Shuichi sonrió.

-Claro- dijo K sarcásticamente- que mal que Yuki se lo perdió.

Entonces hubo un silencio incómodo.

-No lo hizo- mencionó Shuichi- él estaba allí.

-¿Qué dices?- Mika estaba confundida.

-Yo lo vi- sonrió de nuevo.

No era la sonrisa tonta de siempre, era una sonrisa llena de tristeza.

-Bueno- se puso de pie- creo que ya me voy, miren la hora!- miró su reloj- es tarde y mañana tenemos que seguir con la gira.

Salió del restaurante a toda prisa. Todos se quedaron viendo a K.

-¿¡Qué?

-Como que "que"- Noriko estaba realmente enojada- no ves que el pobre aún no lo supera, y tu con tus cosas, eres increíble.

-Tal vez, si sea cierto- Tohma los miró y rió- Eiri jamás se perdería uno de los conciertos de Shuichi.

Entonces todos rieron con él.

-Tienes razón- agregó Mika.

Shuichi llegó a su casa, nada que hacer, nada nuevo, nada, nada, nada, absolutamente nada. Desde que Yuki se había ido, no había nada que hacer; solo lamentar su pérdida.

Se dirigió hacía el cuarto donde estaba la laptop y se sentó frente a ella; unas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, y solo una pregunta rondaba su mente; "¿Por qué te fuiste?". Entonces escribió algunas palabras.

Se puso de pie y se dirigió a la cama, revisó cada rincón de la recámara, pero no lograba encontrar nada que lo consolara, todo le recordaba a él. Incluso cuando trató de dormir, podía sentir el frío a sus espaldas, podía sentir el vacío que había dejado su partida.

Finalmente se quedó dormido.

Al otro día, era una mañana como todas las demás, el sol estaba en alto, pero a través de esas grandes cortinas colgadas en el cuarto, no se veía nada más que una placentera oscuridad.

-¡Oye! Idiota, ¿no piensas levantarte?- gritó Yuki desde su estudio.

Shuichi lo escuchó entre sus sueños y abrió los ojos, pero creyó que era solo una ilusión la voz de su querido.

-¿No irás a trabajar?- preguntó Yuki.

-¿Yuki?- Shuichi seguía adormilado.

Yuki rió irónicamente, como lo solía hacer siempre.

-¿Quién más podría ser?

Shuichi no podía creer lo que escuchaba; se levantó de la cama y avanzó hasta el estudio, donde se encontraba Yuki escribiendo y fumando.

-Yuki...- murmuró.

Yuki lo miró sarcásticamente.

-¿Con quien más has estado viendo?

Shuichi sonrió y se le echo encima al escritor, tumbándolo al suelo.

-¡Oye ¿qué crees que haces!

-Yo sabía que todo había sido una pesadilla, que no estabas muerto realmente, yo sabía que no era verdad.

Estaba tan feliz, abrazando a su amante como para nunca soltarlo.

-Yo no puedo morir, aún soy muy joven- pensó Yuki- ¿Qué estupideces has estado soñando?

-Muchas, pero- Shuichi lo soltó- me amaras por toda una eternidad?

Yuki sonrió y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

- Nunca olvides que te amo...- lo besó con pasión- ...Y te amaré por toda una eternidad.

En el estudio todos estaban preocupados por que Shuichi no llegaba.

-Creo que deberías ir a revisar- ordenó K.

-Y si no quiero- Hiro se negó.

K le apuntó con una pistola.

-Te vas al otro mundo.

-Esta bien- Hiro salió del estudio y se encaminó a casa de Shuichi.

Mientras caminaba pensaba en muchas cosas, como Fujisaki, Fujisaki, Fujisaki y creo que Fujisaki; puras cosas de gran importancia para él. Pensó en que tal vez podrían ser amantes como Yuki y Shuichi, pero jamás podría tener una relación tan apasionante como ellos la tenían.

Finalmente llegó a casa de Shuichi, tocó la puerta pero al desesperarse porque nadie abría trató de abrir la puerta; para su sorpresa estaba abierta, entonces entró, todo estaba oscuro allí adentro, la laptop estaba prendida.

-¿Qué demonios pasó aquí?- se preguntó al ver algo escrito.

Era la canción la que estaba escrita, sintió un terrible dolor al verlo, así que decidió no leerla más.

Se asomó por toda la casa, pero no logró encontrar a su amigo. Fue entonces cuando entró al cuarto, y se llenó de tristeza al ver el cuerpo de su mejor amigo, ya sin vida...


End file.
